parkafishs_fanon_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silverstar
Silverstar is a bengal she-cat with a long tail, white markings, and brilliant, shimmering bright blue eyes. She is the current leader of SnowClan. Bio & Personality Silverstar is the highly-regarded leader of SnowClan, but despite her important role, she's quite carefree and seems to be willing to risk all 9 of her lives just to have some fun. Other leaders say that she's quite a ditz, which is pretty true, but she has a kind heart and wishes only the best for her clanmates, attempting to keep the stress levels low and the prey pile well-stocked. She likes jumping off of trees or even small cliffs and landing in a body of water below, seeing how high she can jump from before she hurts herself. Her all-time favourite life-risking activity is raiding abandoned or under-construction Twoleg dens to see what cool artifacts her and her raiding party can find to show off at Gatherings, which has become a tradition in the forest. So far, the coolest thing she and her party have found is a piece of a stained glass window made of refined glass. She treasures it, and calls it a "coloured crystal piece". What's odd is that despite being leader for some time, she hasn't lost even one life yet. Maybe she's just lucky, or maybe the medicine cat is just overqualified. Kit After being rescued from a fox as a small kit by a SnowClan warrior named Windfang, he brought her to his Clan, and he named her Silverkit for her eyes that shimmered like Silverpelt when she was excited. The medicine cat, Tulipfur, saw a great deal of potential in the young kit's future. On the flipside, the deputy, Sharpspirit, didn't like her at all. Fostered by a she-cat named Moonpelt and her mate, Thrushtuft, Silverkit was a healthy kit all throughout her first six moons. Tulipfur saw potential in her as a medicine cat, but she decided that she wanted to be a warrior. Tulipfur understood, although she was a little disappointed. Apprentice Silverkit was eventually renamed to Silverpaw, with a she-cat named Sunpoppy, Pigeonstar's daughter, as her mentor. Sunpoppy taught Silverpaw her hunting and battle strategies, even taking the small apprentice on patrol rounds with her. Warrior Once she became a warrior, Silverpaw became Silverwing, which was even better than the name she had hoped for, Silvermint (she wanted to have a plant name, just like her mentor). She continued to hunt with Sunpoppy as a warrior, and soon made friends with an older warrior, Spicepelt. Spicepelt discovered that she was pregnant, but nobody had any idea how. Luckily, her best friend, a warrior named Rabbitclaw, backed her up when an elder named Sunlily asked about it and said that he was the father. Sunlily smiled sweetly and said that she "always knew that they were more than friends". Spicepelt later told Silverwing on a hunting mission together that Rabbitclaw was not her mate, but instead the father of her unborn kits was a kittypet named Johnny. Silverwing confronted her about breaking the warrior code, but Spicepelt said that "not even StarClan can interfere with true love". Silverwing rolled her eyes and said that she guessed it was true, telling her friend that she would not tell a soul about her secret. Soon enough, Pigeonstar was dying from tainted fresh-kill, and named Sharpspirit the new leader, telling Silverwing in his dying moments to "take care of Sunpoppy for him". Sharpspirit named his croney, Ashclaw, his deputy, and took two warriors, Crowsong and Winterstream, Sunpoppy's brother and sister respectively, as his bodyguards to the Moonstone. Sunpoppy told her former apprentice while the new leader was gone to "never trust Sharpspirit", which she didn't understand, but promised to never trust him. He returned the next day with 8 extra lives and a new name, Sharpstar. Silverwing soon understood why Sunpoppy had gotten bad vibes from Sharpstar, as he was a ruthless warrior with the blood of both friends and enemies soaked into his paws. Her foster father, Thrushtuft, was mangled in one of his back legs because Sharpstar demanded that he go on a border patrol to keep ShellClan out of their borders, and to expand the SnowClan borders as soon as possible. One of the ShellClan fighting patrol cats had chased him into a monster, hoping to kill him. Only after a heated argument with Moonpelt did Sharpstar finally agree to let Thrushtuft retire from his warrior duties, but he slept in the queens' den instead of the elders', so he could stay with his beautiful family. Soon enough, Spicepelt gave birth to her kittens - a she-kit named Ravenkit (in honour of Pigeonstar), a tom-kit named Thrushkit (in honour of Thrushtuft), a she-kit named Harekit (in honour of Rabbitclaw), and one tom-kit named Juniperkit (in honour of their actual father, Johnny, whom nobody but Silverwing knew about). A little while after that, Spicepelt ran her mouth too much and accidentally told Rabbitclaw that the father of her kits was a kittypet. Rabbitclaw promised not to tell a soul, but Sharpstar had overheard. The next day, he confronted her in front of the whole Clan and announced that she was going to be banished with her four "tiny kittypet abominations", saying that if she "wanted to mate with a kittypet, she should have left before they were born". Silverwing got fed up with him and demanded that if he was going to banish her friend, that he had to kill her first. Sharpstar took her up on it, believing that he could kill her by himself, but several of her friends, Rabbitclaw included, stood with her. The fight was difficult, even with it being several cats against one, but in the end, retaining only moderate injuries, Silverwing and her friends prevailed. Even Ashclaw couldn't move until his leader was defeated. He screeched and leaped on a she-cat named Berryheart, who raked her claws across his stomach as Rabbitclaw slashed his eye, blinding him in one eye and defeating him in just a few blows. Tulipfur and her apprentice Russetpaw fixed up the two of them (purposely doing a bad job), renamed Sharpstar back to Sharpspirit, and banished him and Ashclaw into the woods, forbidding them from ever entering SnowClan territory again. Spicepelt was forgiven for breaking the warrior code, and the Clan came to an agreement that Johnny was welcome inside SnowClan's borders as long as he did not steal prey. Leader To Silverwing's surprise, the Clan quickly shifted towards agreeing that she should be the new leader, as she had instigated the fight that had led to their suffering under Sharpspirit's orders being ended. Her friends gently pushed her up onto the Highrock, and she knew that they wanted her to succeed the leader position. She told the Clan that she was a little young for the position, but would try her best, and that her friend Thornfeather, a warrior who had just finished training his apprentice Sparrowfoot days before, would be the new deputy. She took off for the Moonstone, taking Stripetail, a younger warrior, and Thornfeather as her bodyguards. There she received her 9 lives, and travelled back to her Clan under the name Silverstar. Modern After Candlekit matured into Candlepaw, Silverstar decided to mentor the young she-cat herself. Relationships Windfang As he was the one who saved her, she looked up to him and wished for him to mentor her. Sadly, he already had an apprentice, Stonepaw, at the time of Silverpaw's apprentice ceremony, and died of greencough soon after Silverwing became a warrior. While he was alive, though, they were very close. Windfang watches over her from StarClan, and is the most frequent messenger of prophecies to her. Trivia * Silverstar thinks often about how she rejected the possibility of being a medicine cat, and wonders what would have happened if she had accepted the offer to become Tulipfur's apprentice. At times she is sad that she didn't, as she misses the medicine cat, and other times she is paranoid that she may have displeased StarClan as a result. Category:SnowClan Category:Leaders